Echoes of the Past
by Lady Raksha
Summary: "On the fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district will send twice as many tributes." Maddy Donner's uncle was voted in for the first Quarter Quell. She never imagined that her sister's name would be chosen for the second.
1. Part One: The Pin

**A/N: I like to keep all my Hunger Games fanfics true to the books as possible and for them all to connect somehow. This story can be read whenever, but I recommend reading after "Sunset" to avoid major spoilers. For those who already read that one, welcome back. Enjoy! **

**Echoes of the Past**

* * *

><p><strong>The Pin<strong>

The three of us, four if you count the canary, are on the floor working on our homework while we wait for the mandatory broadcast. Daffy tweets a happy song while Aster lets him climb on her shoulders.

Caesar Flickerman appears on the screen with his usual amount of energy. Already I'm annoyed. Every year he changes his hair, eyebrows, and makeup and this year he's gone with dark green but still keeps the same blue suit.

"Here at the Capitol, preparations are already well underway for what will be the biggest Hunger Games in twenty-five years. Yes ladies and gentlemen, it's time for our second Quarter Quell!"

Father goes rigid in his chair while Caesar laughs. "They're going to read the card."

Aster puts Daffy back in his cage and comes back to Maysilee and me. We don't have to wait long before President Snow is on the screen. He starts talking about things we hear every year in the Treaty of Treason. But then he changes to talking about how every twenty-five years there would be a glorified version of the games.

"On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent it."

I look back at Father who fiddles with his pin that he sometimes pulls out but never wears. His brother was voted in that year along with a girl from the Seam, Clea Wolf. Neither one came back.

"And now we honor our second Quarter Quell," says Snow. A child comes up and holds a box of cards. He carefully pulls out a card that is marked with a 50. Without much fanfare he starts again. "On the fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district will send twice as many tributes."

I sit there stunned. Instead of two tributes, we will send four. It's like having our names in the bowl an extra year.

"I should get home," says Aster picking up her papers.

"We'll walk you over," I say. Maysilee gets up and follows me.

"Hurry back," says Mother. "The Peacekeepers will be on edge tonight."

She's not kidding. Four Peacekeepers rush past our house heading for the square. The uneasiness that it's not a good idea to be outside grows as we walk to the Stauntons. Her parents spot us from the window and a second later their front door opens and her father beckons us inside. "You shouldn't be out here."

When we get further in I see why. A few people sit in their kitchen supporting injuries.

"What happened?" says Aster jumping into action.

"Peacekeepers," growls Mrs. Staunton.

Screams echo outside. Mr. Staunton looks outside and then bolts the door. "It's not safe out there. You'll have to stay here tonight."

Maysilee and I look at each other. Our parents will have to understand. I just wish there was a way to let them know.

The rest of the night is spent helping the Stauntons' with their patients. All seven patients are from the Seam. None of them instigated the riot. They were just in the way.

The next morning, I am stiff all over from sleeping on the floor. At least the pillow was soft. A few of the injured start to leave when there's a knock on the back door.

"Ah, Mr. Everdeen. Come in," says Mr. Staunton.

Aster perks up a bit and I find myself smiling mischievously. She isn't the first girl among our friends to like the tall gray eyed boy from the Seam, but she is one that he actually pays attention to. While Mr. Staunton turns his back to go through his supplies to see what he needs, Cedar Everdeen steals a glance of Aster and smiles.

Right now it's fine, just a harmless infatuation. But our parents will expect us to marry a boy from one of the merchant families.

I think I know who Aster will end up with. Rye Mallark is certainly interested in her. As for me, I think that my parents are hoping that Neal Undersee and I will continue to get along. My sister won't think of anyone yet, not until she is out of the Reaping, but she'll have no problem finding someone.

Mr. Staunton turns back and names off the plants he needs.

"I'll see what I can get out there," he says. He turns to us, "Ladies."

A small sigh escapes Aster when he leaves. Maysilee and I will tease her later, but not in front of her father.

We eat our small breakfast in silence until the sirens go off. It's a summons to the square. Stuffing the last bit of toast in my mouth, I go outside. The district is already gathering, but I wait to see if I can spot our parents. When they see us, they calmly walk over, but as soon as they're in front of us we're tightly wrapped in their arms.

"It wasn't safe, Father," I say.

"I know. You girls all right?"

"Yes," I say for both of us.

"Keep moving!" a Peacekeeper barks.

Father wraps his arm around me and we walk to the square. The Head Peacekeeper stands in the center along with a man from the Seam I don't recognize tied to the post. The Head Peacekeeper shouts something about the man's crimes, but I can't understand all that he says. But I do understand the punishment as the man is whipped over and over again. At twenty lashes the man collapses and that's when the Peacekeeper stops.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you what happens when you break the peace. Now back to work!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Capitol broadcasts the first Quarter Quell. I've asked what Uncle Colvin or Clea Wolf did to get voted in, but no one wants to answer that one. Even after almost twenty-five years, they still feel ashamed. They should. If their behavior in the arena was anything like how they really were, then District Twelve voted in two of the best we'd have to offer. But then so did District Five.

Sometimes I come home to find Father watching and wonder why? Then Uncle Colvin shows up on the screen and I see how his eyes stare at the screen trying to memorize his face. Then it hits me. This is the only way for him to see his brother again.

School ends just as the finale comes close. For some reason I feel like I need to see for myself what happened. Aster and Maysilee follow behind as I run to the square. A small crowd has gathered in front of the screen. When they see me a few of them move out of the way.

Capitol planes are shown above as they bomb the arena. My uncle and the girl from Five run for their lives. Every step of the way, Uncle Colvin pushes her to keep moving.

I don't see it coming. A building collapses and it is about to bury them. Uncle Colvin lets go of the girl's hand and rolls out of the way as she is buried under a pile of ruble.

"H-he… left her to die," I whisper.

"That's not what happened."

Startled I turn to see Father in the back of the crowd clenching his fists.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!"

Every person in the square from kids coming home from school to miners just finishing their shifts stares at him. Father looks around at everyone and shouts, "My brother was no coward! Falon pushed him out of the way!"

Mr. Staunton hurries over to him and whispers for him to calm down. But Father pushes him aside. "No! They took my brother's life. They will not take his good name! Colvin didn't see it coming. It would've buried them both if not for her."

Peacekeepers push us out of the way and surround him. I look around for help, but everyone stares in silence. I'm about to do something drastic, when Neal Undersee comes up beside me.

"You'll make it worse," he says pulling me from the square. He waves over to Rye and Farl Mallark. They take the hint and escort Maysilee and Aster away from the scene. The last thing I see is the Peacekeepers pinning my father to the ground.

"Let me go!"

Instead of doing what I asked his grip tightens. "I know the Capitol better than most. So believe me when I say I'm trying to help you." When the others catch up with us he says, "When they ask us where we were, we went for a walk after school. We were never in that square all right?"

"Undersee, what's going on," Farl asks. There's an underlying tone of distrust. Neal is the mayor's boy. For most it doesn't matter that both of his parents were born in the district or that his name enters the reaping the same as the rest of us. To them he's more Capitol than district.

"Never mind that right now. You can go if you want, but I need to talk with Maddy."

Rye doesn't wait before eagerly turning to my friend, "I'll walk you home, Aster."

Farl looks at Neal and then me. "Come on, Maysilee. Let's not bother Mr. Mayor and his girl."

Maysilee rounds on him, "Don't you dare take a dig at my sister. I'll walk home on my own."

"Whatever," he says. Both walk away, but heading in the same direction.

Rye fumbles out an apology. He always was the more likable of the two baker boys. Then he and Aster start heading for town.

"Now will you tell me what's going on?"

Neal takes a deep breath, "I'm hoping to keep you and your sister out of the arena."

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

His blue eyes are intense, "The reapings are sometimes fixed. The Capitol doesn't need much of an excuse to put a troublesome kid in the arena."

The thought never occurred to me… but it makes sense. How did I not pick up on that before? "Or the child of someone who causes trouble?"

"Yes. Remember two years ago when that little girl from the Seam went in? Her father got into a heated argument with a Peacekeeper for accosting his sister. Rule breakers, those that would lead a riot, anyone that might have the potential to have the district follow them and boom, instant ticket to the Capitol."

"The Victors?" I ask with sudden horror.

"Do the math."

There have been a few Victors with family members that went into the arena. He must see it on my face that I've figured it out.

"The Victors are the only other families that are in more danger than a mayor's family."

I look at him in a new light. While his father is generally a very pleasant man, no one can really like him for being so close to the Capitol. That meant few friends for Neal who is destined to take his place one day. And all this time they were in more danger than anyone in the district. And he risked himself to save me from trouble.

"Thank you," I say.

"I just hope it's enough," he says. We stand there awkwardly wondering what to do now that the immediate danger has passed. Then Neal smiles.

"What?"

"You… didn't deny that you were my girl."

"Why would I? We're heading in that direction, aren't we?"

His smile deepens. "I sure hope so."


	3. Chapter 3

We stay and talk until the sun starts sliding behind the horizon. Never before have I stayed out so late with anyone. As soon as I get home from school, Maysilee and I are supposed to be helping with the shop and finish our homework. However today wasn't a normal day. While I enjoyed my time with Neal, my thoughts were constantly on what the Peacekeepers did with my father.

Partway to the market our hands touch. Not sure if it was accidental or not I keep my hand hanging there. The second time our hands touch and I know it wasn't accidental. After giving him a reassuring smile I feel his hand slide behind mine. A small thrill goes through me as our fingers interlock.

For a few blissful minutes I forget about everything and instead just enjoy the moment. We're almost to the square when I think about how Maysilee will react when I tell her. She'll want the full details and we'll probably be giggling about it well past bedtime.

Then my moment of happiness comes to a sudden stop. Something wet is by the whipping post and as we get closer I know it's blood. My grip tightens and pulls me a little closer, "We're not supposed to know he was in trouble yet."

Despite his warning I want to go straight to the Stauntons where certainly he's being cared for. As I'm about to ignore his warning, a pair of Peacekeepers walk up to us. Vorenia and Sorio are not as bad as far as Peacekeepers are concerned, but there are still others that I like much better.

Sorio shoulders his gun. "And where have you been all afternoon?"

"Uh…" offers Neal. We look at each other and then down at our hands and quickly break apart.

"We were…" I start.

Vorenia chuckles and holds out her hand to her partner, "Pay up."

Sorio looks at us again and how sheepish we're behaving. Grudgingly he digs into his pocket and pulls out a few coins and presses them into Vorenia's hand.

"Thank you," she says pocketing them. "Now, back to business. As you can see the sun is almost down and tonight everyone is under curfew. But just to be on the safe side, we'll walk you back."

"We didn't know," says Neal. "I appreciate your offer. Is there something I can do for you in return?"

Vorenia moves to his side, "Oh the enjoyment of watching you explain to your parents will be payment enough for me. Shall we?"  
>Everyone's stores are closed for the night and the street is almost dark. To my surprise the Peacekeepers escort us over to the Stauntons.<p>

Playing innocent I look at the friendlier of the two. "I'm sorry, but this is my friend's house. Mine is up the street."

"We know," says Sorio. "We're just saving ourselves a trip of bringing you here when you discover the shop is locked up and you have to stay somewhere for the night."

He knocks hard at the door and Mr. Staunton opens it a little ways and then all the way when he sees the Peacekeepers. "May I help you?"

"Just dropping something off," says Sorio.

Once he spots me he moves out of the way to let me in.

"Make sure you get back to your home on time tomorrow, girl," Sorio says.

"Yes sir."

Agitated he turns around, "Let's go. I've got better things to do than take a pair of besotted teenagers home to their parents."

"Goodnight, Maddy."

"Goodnight, Neal."

With that the door closes and I take my first real breath since the Peacekeepers spotted us.

Mr. Staunton looks at me, "Did they take you in for questioning?"

"No, why would they? All I've been doing is going for a walk with Neal Undersee."

Mr. Staunton breathes a sigh of relief. "Your family is in the other room. The Officials were upset about something your father did earlier. They took him to the post. Right now he's on sleep syrup, but still in a lot of pain."

"He's going to be all right isn't he?" I say slightly panicked. I could've been home hours ago. Instead I wanted to hear more on what Neal knew about the Capitol. How stupid I was for thinking that they'd just subdue him until he calmed down!

"We'll have to wait and see."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Last warning. This story contains major spoilers for "Sunset" ... as in it tells you how the 25th games ended** .

My sister and I don't want to go to school, but we have to. Maysilee and I stay together as always. Aster and Neal are the only two that don't mind being seen with us. We expected it to happen. Usually those who have a member of the family in trouble with the Capitol are temporarily turned into pariahs.

Each day afterwards, Neal walks us over to Aster's first so we can see our father for a few minutes. There's no need to make sure he's comfortable, the Stauntons have seen to that without effort. But there is a different type of pain in his eyes. The Capitol did take his brother… but what sort of person was he really?

I watch the games again. It's not hard considering they're playing repeatedly since it's the only Quell. That part where the building collapses on the girl from Five… I can see now where it was edited. So, what did happen that day?

There's only one person I know I can go to for answers. Neal's mother and I go for a walk around the district under the pretense that she's getting to know me. After all, there's a good chance in a couple years I'll be her daughter-in-law. She is so wonderfully clever the way she will talk about my uncle and then midsentence switch over to mundane things when an official or Peacekeeper is near.

From the broken conversation I learn several things. The Capitol cut more than just the fact that Falon pushed him out of the way.

The first few years, they were a pair of star-crossed lovers. They'd highlight Colvin and Falon's growing relationship and basically ignored their district partners. Colvin's concern was clearly for Clea, but it wasn't hard to see he was falling for Falon. When their district partners both died, they spent the rest of the games protecting the other.

"It happened as your father said it did. They were running for their lives when a building started falling. Falon saw it, Colvin didn't, and she pushed him out of the way. She just saved his life and to my shame I thought with her gone he'd be able to win. With her alive, I knew that wouldn't happen. If it came down to the two of them I know he would've let her win. But he was better than me and spent the rest of his life trying to remove the rocks to try and find her… to try and save her. That was the sort of person your uncle was."

"Then why did they vote him in?" I ask.

Mrs. Undersee looks around clearly able to see how far everyone is around us and says, "I was just old enough to vote. Before things got really heated, Amaranth went up to the Reaping bowls, picked a name from each and declared he voted on those two."

I imagine Amaranth, our only victor so far in forty-nine years staggering up to the bowls. Ever since I could remember, he's been a horrible drunk and keeps to himself up in the Victors' Village. But would a drunk be able to come up with a plan so clever? Maybe he wasn't so bad in the early years.

Mrs. Undersee continues, "The voting went rather smoothly from there since we all agreed. And then they opened the papers and found out who I just voted for. It was pure bad luck that either of their names were chosen."

* * *

><p>With Father recovering, Maysilee and I have to pull double duty to make sure all the sweets shop stays top notch. Neal comes over every day and buys something. But the problem is that the Capitol Officials and their families are our best customers, and they haven't been coming by lately.<p>

When Father comes home his movements are stiff. The smallest task hurts him. Aster said it would be some time before he'd be back to normal. Normal? He's not here at all. Occasionally I hear him saying 'that's not what happened.'

One night, Father goes to bed early. Maysilee finishes up the dishes with Mother and I go upstairs to talk with him. He sits on the edge of his bed holding his gold pin. "Maddy. Did you need something sweetheart?"

"I-I went to see someone the other day about Uncle Colvin. I know what happened to him. I know he was a good person, that he planned to save Clea. I know that Falon pushed him out of the way so they both wouldn't be buried under that building. I know that even then he tried to save her and it cost him his life. I know."

His eyes weld up with tears. As I'm about to leave he calls me back. "There's something I want you to have."

He takes my hand and places his gold pin in my hand. I look and it's beautiful bird in flight. This is it! This is the solution to our problems. We can trade this pin and feed our family until the whole boycott of our store blows over. But what he says next tells me there is no way on the face of this earth that I could ever sell such a beautiful pin.

"Two pins in Five and two here in Twelve. I don't know what the Wolf's have done with theirs, but I'm certain the two in Five are treasured keepsakes. Look on the back."

Inscribed on the back is the letter 'S'. Father smiles, "The others have a letter too. B, W, S, and T… 'Because we stayed together'. They are a promise from her that she would make his death count."


	5. Chapter 5

There's no way I can sell Father's prized pin. Mother has already traded some of her possessions to some of the other merchants. That Cooper woman is so unpleasant as she buys mother's favorite ring. Her daughter is equally unpleasant and I honestly wonder who will have the misfortune of being married to her. Actually I think Farl Mallark and she would make a perfect couple.

Desperate times call for desperate measures. I know there is food on the other side of the fence for those brave enough to go there. One day after school, I find him as he leaves most likely for the fence. Casually I start to follow him not wanting anyone knowing that I'm intentionally going after him.

"Everdeen."

He turns to me a little startled. We're by the fence now and I'm sure he's about to go on the other side to the woods. "What are you doing?"  
>"This isn't easy for me to admit, but I need help." He waits for me to explain. "Our store isn't doing very well. I need to be able to have something for my family to eat."<p>

For a moment I think he's going to just say 'no' and leave. But he hesitates. "You do realize that brining things back in the fence and selling them to others is how I feed my family, right? You'll understand why I can't train someone that could later be my competition…"

"I swear this will just be for my family and only until we're out of trouble. We'll buy our usual lot from you after, I promise."

Sighing, he says, "Meet me here tomorrow before dawn. If the sun is up and you're not here then I'm leaving without you."

"Thank you."

"Oh, and Donner." I stop and see what he wants. "Wear something warm you don't mind getting dirty in."

* * *

><p>Why does it feel so exciting going into the woods? If I'm caught, they'll execute me for sure. Yet, I'm not as afraid as I should be. Partway through the night I get up and dress in a pair of old clothes and a warm jacket. No one is out tonight but I quietly make my way to the fence. Yes, it's still a couple hours before dawn, but I want to make sure I got here on time. However the cold air is making me wish I stayed home longer.<p>

"Seriously?" I wake up and find Cedar looking at me. "How long were you here?"

"A few hours, I say getting up."

He stares at me with some respect, "Let's go then."

The sun starts to come up as we enter the tree line. My feet crunch on the twigs and Cedar stops.

"The first thing I'm going to teach you is to walk quietly. Put your feet down slowly. That's right. When we get to the game trail, I want you to listen to the animals. When the birds call out to one another, you take a step."

I nod and then follow him. I do a little better, but I don't think I'm doing a very good job. He wonders out loud how I managed to sneak up on him yesterday.

My heart is racing, not because I'm alone with Cedar, but because I've never set foot outside of the district. All the sounds that weren't bothering me before are all of the sudden making me jump. Ahead of me Cedar walks without fear and it's because of his steadiness that I know I'll be all right until I can gain my own courage.

* * *

><p>Over the next several weeks, Cedar takes me into the woods with him. He shows me what I can eat plant wise and how to hunt using a bow I know is completely illegal. A bullet to the head is faster than starvation, he tells me. I, in turn, am able to show him some of the herbs the Stauntons have been looking for.<p>

Back home we make it a point to never be seen around the other more than usual. Sometimes when I'm over at Aster's and he drops our finds off at the door he'll only look at me long enough to excuse himself.

That doesn't matter. Despite his good looks, I'm with someone now. Neal comes over more often. Maysilee and Aster tease me a little but all in good humor. Others are a lot more stuffy about us being together. Rye Mallark struggles to not treat me any different since I'm the best friend of the girl he wants to marry, but I can tell he's nervous around me.

* * *

><p>"Here's your cut," says Cedar giving me a small pouch with coins. It's heavier than normal and he smiles. "Nice haul today. I'll make a hunter out of you yet. What's wrong?"<p>

"They're starting to come back… our customers. I believe you and I had a deal when that happened."

I start to hand him the coins but he pushes them back. "You earned that."

Over the past few weeks I've learned a lot about this boy. He's kind, generous, sincere, and can do more than take care of himself and his family. I know how he feels about Aster. Truth is, I can't think of anyone better for her to end up with. Certainly not Rye.

"I owe you one." And I don't say that lightly. One thing people in our district can't stand is owing another. I've always been good on my word and have no intention of breaking it now. "So, see you around?"

"Yeah. Sure you won't miss the woods? I've grown to like the extra pair of hands."

"I'll think about it, but for now I'll have to stay inside the fence."

"Take care of yourself, Donner."

"You too, Everdeen."


	6. Chapter 6

The morning of the reaping arrives. All of us are penned in waiting for our district escort to arrive. Neal stands near Cedar in the eighteen-year-old pen, while Aster, Maysilee, and I stay hand-in-hand with the rest of the seventeen year olds.

Mayor Undersee takes the podium and starts to read the same boring history lesson we get every year. Then he gets to the part where he names our district's only victor. Amaranth Oaks won the 15th Hunger Games and has been the heartthrob of the Capitol ever since. He raises his hand to acknowledge the applause, but he's clearly unhappy.

Our district escort, Domitia Lynx, walks out on stage wearing… well I'm not exactly sure how to describe it really. But she welcomes us to the games and announces "Ladies first!"

_Not Maysilee or Aster_.

A girl from the Seam is called from among the fourteen year olds. Once she is onstage, Domitia reaches in again. "Maysilee Donner."

Aster, Maysilee, and I all hold onto each other. My sister gets herself out of our hold and heads for the stage. How? How could this happen to my family again? We already lost someone to a Quell. I think of how mother says that father was never the same after Uncle Colvin died. And now I get to find out what that feels like. And I can't. I can't lose her.

"And Haymitch Abernathy."

They're all pulled into the Justice Building. One hour, that's all we'll get to say goodbye. The other kids stay put while friends and family members of the tributes that want to say goodbye walk away first. Neal pushes through his group and is there for me when I get near the stage. I want to run into his arms, but knowing the Capitol would eat up my pain stops me. I settle for taking his hand as we walk to the Justice Building.

When I get inside, I feel out of place among the other families. All of them are from the Seam, with dark hair and their gray eyes while we're blond and blue eyed. But we're all the same today. We're all saying goodbye to someone we love.

"Your parents are already in there," says one of the boys.

"Thank you."

How can I say goodbye to the person that I'm closest with? People look at us and remark at how they wish they were as close to their siblings as we are. With the exception of the woods, we've always done everything together and now the Capitol is taking her away from me!

She'll never survive in there. Yes, she's strong, but she's never gone past the fence like I have. She's terrified of the woods and was horrified when I told her that I'd been in there several times a week for the past couple months…

"You can go in now," an Official says.

Aster takes my hand and we walk in together. My sister cries as she wraps her arms around me tightly. The idea that has been bouncing around my head for the past ten minutes finally comes to a halt. I won't lose her. I'd never live with myself if I don't do this.

"Trade clothes with me."

"What?"

I start unbuttoning my dress. "Trade clothes with me. I was too stunned to volunteer before. Now come on, we don't have much time."

Aster gasps but I ignore her. If I lose my nerve now, I'm going to lose it forever. Taking my sister's hand, "You know where I've been going the last couple months. You know what he taught me. I have a chance. Please. Do this for me."

She hesitates a second more, but then she starts taking off her dress as well. Before handing mine over, I remove the gold mockingjay pin that was hiding in my pocket. This will be the token I wear in the arena.

"Father's pin… he gave it to you?"

"Yes… but in case I don't come back, this stays in the family. Give it to one of your kids."

She looks down at the ground, "I don't think I can ever have a child after this."

Aster's fingers fly into action as she fixes my hair like Maysilee's. My sister starts pulling hers out which won't be a problem. The cameras won't follow her after this… not unless by some luck I make it to the top eight.

"I love you," I say hugging her. She's crying and so am I.

Aster's eyes are all red from tears and I hug my other best-friend. "Just so you know, I approve Everdeen. He's someone worth leaving the comfort of the market for. Maysilee can explain."

The official comes in as I'm giving one last hug to my twin. Aster wraps an arm around Maysilee and walks her past the official. As they leave, I see Neal in the doorway. My heart stops when he gives Maysilee a good hard look. He knows… he knows we switched places. But I don't have to worry. He's such a wonderful actor and quickly hides his shock.

"How many minutes left?" he asks the official.

"Five. So you better hurry up."

He takes Maysilee's hand, "Your parents are waiting for you outside, Maddy. I'll be out soon."

Once the door closes he stares at me. My heart almost breaks when tears start forming in his eyes. A few short months ago we got over the awkward part on if we were just friends or if we were something more. A few short wonderful months and then I do this. Before I leave I have to make this right.

"Neal… I love you." As I say the words I know it is true. We could've been happy together if it wasn't for this. "But I love my sister more. It would destroy me if I had to watch her die."

There, I said it. I'm not doing this just to save my sister's life. I'm doing this to spare myself the pain of losing her. I'm too selfish to go through that, but instead let her have to deal with it instead.

His arms wrap around me and I burry my face into his shoulder. He feels so warm and I want to stay here a little longer, but know that's not possible. Any moment now the official is going to open that door and he'll have to leave.

"Please, take care of her."

He tightens his hold, "It was you I always wanted to take care of. I love you, Maddy. Whatever you decide to do in there, that will never change. All right, Maddy?"

"All right."

At the creaking of the door, we quickly split apart.

"Time's up."

Neal walks to the door. "Maysilee… I'll take care of your sister. You have my word."

The door shuts and he is gone.

As we leave I see Neal talking with my parents. I can't bear to look at their reactions that we didn't get to say good-bye. Knowing that the hugs meant for Maysilee would've been mine are enough. We're almost to the car when I hear Father shout, "Maysilee!"

There's so much pain in my father's voice that I have to turn and look. My father touches three fingers of his left hand to his lips and he holds it out for me. A Peacekeeper protects my head as he pushes me into my seat. When I look at the back window, my family, Aster, and Neal all stand there with three fingers out.

My fingers wrap around my mockingjay pin. No one else can ever know my real name. From now on I am Maysilee Donner. A tribute in the 50th Hunger Games.


	7. Part 2: Secrets

**A/N: Originally I planned to just stop with the last chapter, but I've decided to continue.**

* * *

><p><strong>Secrets<strong>

_What have I done?_

The cars start to leave the Justice Building when my decision catches up with me. The looks on my family's face and Neal's is too much for me. I can't… I can't do this.

I'll go to the officials and tell them what my sister and I have done. Maybe they'll let me trade places with her again. My name was called not hers. I shouldn't be here.

Quickly I scan the area and spot one of the officials talking with a Peacekeeper. Before I can take a single step, someone takes my hand. My breath catches when I see that it is Neal. His expression is neutral but there is firmness in his grip warning me against what I'm thinking. In an instant all the fight in me vanishes.

"Come on," says Father holding back tears.

Neal doesn't let go of my hand as we head for our shop. The felling that this is wrong faintly registers with me… he's Maddy's boyfriend. I try to remove my hand, but Neal maintains his grip.

"Wait until we're at your house," he whispers.

Aster comes in last and shuts the door. She gives Neal a severe look but he holds his ground before releasing my hand.

"We have to sell this, Aster," he says firmly. "We have to make sure everyone from the Capitol and their snitches believes that she is Maddy. Right now everyone knows that Maddy and I are a couple. If we stop acting like one, especially after this happening, people are going to get suspicious."

"But…"

"No. He's right," says Father. "As long as nobody knows, they can't take it out on anyone."

"Take it out on anyone?" asks Astrid.

"It's the Hunger Games," says Neal. "You're not supposed to be selfless. Those that are end up dead."

My mother wraps her arms around me as tightly as she did when she thought I was going into the Hunger Games. The same fear and panic I felt at that moment comes back to me.

What have I done? What have I done? What have I done?

"I let her go into the arena for me," my voice escapes as a whisper. This time it's stronger. "I let her go in! I-I don't know what I was thinking."

"But she did."

Somehow Neal's words are just enough for me to stop from slipping into hysteria. I stare at him wanting someone to make sense of what happened today.

"She did," he says again and then leaves.


	8. Chapter 8

Out of four tributes, I'm the only one from the market. All three of them have olive skin, gray eyes, and dark hair. We look so different that I might as well be from another district. The younger two keep looking at me like they're not used to seeing a blond girl and are a little embarrassed when I catch them. I don't know either one, but I do know Haymitch Abernathy. What girl doesn't? With his looks he won't have any problem getting sponsors.

My chances? Who knows? Aster is the real beauty between my friends and me. I suppose I'm pretty enough to get some sponsors and… Who am I kidding? There are forty-seven other tributes! What real chance do I have?

_I did this for Maysilee_. I tell myself this a few times as I let the hot water from the shower wash over me.

Domitia announces dinner. I quickly pick out an outfit made up from one of the drawers and then follow her to the dining room.

The circular table feels a little cramped with the six of us there. Our mentor, Amaranth Oaks, sits directly across from our escort. He won the Fifteenth Hunger Games and had been a Captiol heartthrob ever since. Seems to me our escort is a part of his fan club the way she's fawning over him.

"Pass the pepper."

Domitia reaches across the other girl and grabs the pepper like it's a prize at the cornucopia and then with a sweet smile hands it to Amaranth. Yep, definitely a fan girl. You'd think she'd be over him by now seeing how she's been around him for the past decade. But then I can't talk since I had a crush on him when I was younger.

The girl watches me intently as I eat my meal and tries to copy my manners. Honestly I think she'd rather be stuffing food down her throat like the boys, but she seems determined to use silverware.

Once the main course comes out I can only stop and stare as the boys devour their food. While our escort watches horrified, Amaranth continues his meal as if this is normal behavior from dinner guests. Soon it becomes too much for her and she leaves.

"Well done you two," says Amaranth. "You managed to get rid of her seven minutes earlier than last year's pair."

"S-sorry," says the younger boy.

Amaranth smirks at him, "I'm not. Remind me your names again."

No one answers at first, so I speak up. "Maysilee Donner."

"Colvin's niece. I was really hoping to get him out. Who knows? Maybe I'll get to pull a Donner out of an arena this Quell."

This doesn't sit well with the others. Why should it? It would mean they were dead and I was alive.

"Haymitch Abernathy."

"Attitude… that's good. And you two?"

The girl's voice is barely a peep. "Sage Tram."

Before Amaranth can say anything the boy speaks up, "I'm Kal. Don't have a last name."

"Community home?"

Kal looks at him challengingly, "Yes sir."

"You'll find that'll give you an edge," says Amaranth. "Well then, any of you going for it?"

We all exchange looks, unsure by what he means.

"Are you going to try to live," he asks. "A quick death at the Cornucopia is preferable to some tributes. You can tell by my track level I haven't been able to pull out a victor yet."

Sage looks uncomfortable, but I can tell she's considering the idea. The boys, however, have grown a little tense. They're fighters. They're going to try.

"Looks like I got my work cut out for me. Let's go see your competition."

We move to another compartment to watch all of the other Reapings. Districts One, Two, and Four are the kids I'm worried about. The Pack will be twice as big and it doesn't look like any of them are weak. I expect our mentor to say something about that, but when I look at him his knuckles are clenched on his knees. Every time they pull another name out of the bowl in District Five he gets tenser. His knuckles are white by the time the last name is pulled. Once announced, he breathes a sigh of relief.

Districts Six, Seven, and Eight go by without any real surprises. When a girl from Nine is called one of their mentors cries out while the people sitting next to her try to calm her. A victor's daughter is going in there with us.

"Oh no."

"Wait, is that Holly's daughter?" asks Domitia.

The look on Amaranth's face is 'you think?' but he just nods.

"I just love Holly... you know the other day I was-"

"You're going to make me miss the other names," Amaranth interrupts. Domitia comically shuts her mouth and watches the screen intently as if there's a quiz at the end.

Districts Ten and then Eleven are called. I already know who is going in for Twelve. Maysilee's name is called and I just stood there holding on to her.

"She looks just like you dear," says Domitia. "A twin sister perhaps?"

Now I want to be the one that's holding back sarcasm. Instead I point to myself on the screen. "Her name is Maddy. I love my sister more than anything."


	9. Chapter 9

"Maddy Donner!"

Aster elbows me. That's right, I'm Maddy now. "I'm sorry Mrs. Gunite."

Our teacher's normal strict face softens just a little. "Perhaps you could answer the problem?"

Looking up at the board I see that it's a simple math equation involving coal. It's always about coal. "42.5 pounds."

"Very good. Moving on."

In the hallway it's easy to pick out the siblings of the other tributes. Their friends form a tight circle around them as they try to hold back their emotions. In Haymitch's case, he had a girlfriend who stays close to his little brother. Some of the other kids from the market do the same for me, but other than Aster and Neal I doubt anyone knows Maddy and I well enough to tell us apart. Except…

Cedar Everdeen looks at me from his group of friends. Maddy spent weeks with him alone in the woods hunting and trapping. He'll know. I expect him to walk over and offer his condolences or something but he doesn't. He mouths 'I'm sorry' before turning back to his friends. That's right. Maddy and he made a point not to be seen together in public. That won't change now. Not yet.

Neal walks out of his classroom and straight for me. Again he takes my hand and I lean on him a little. For now he's my boyfriend even though I have no idea how to act around him. Trying to remember how Maddy acted hurts too much. Never in our lives have we ever been away from each other this long. Now I walk hand in hand with the boy I know she imagined marrying in a few years maybe even less.

There's a crowd in front of our shop made entirely of officials and Peacekeepers. We usually do every year on this night. They'll all want sweets to pop in their mouths while they watch the tribute parade.

Despite our distaste for the extra business, we can't refuse. To do so would mean life in the coal mines or worse. Maddy and I were always able to go down in the mines with some sense of adventure since we knew we'd always live in the market. Right now I'd rather have life in the Seam. At least then we wouldn't have to be so friendly with those that enjoy watching the games.

With no room to get through, we go around the back. Mother sets me to work right away while Neal helps out where he can. Watching him I wonder how he can so easily act around them as he trades jokes with some of the officials and their kids. Maddy said he was smart and that she trusted him so I will too.

The rest of the day is non-stop chaos as our stores dwindle down to nothing. Mother and Father stay in the back trying to make more candies to fill the demand. With nothing left to sell, we close ten minutes early.

Neal shakes a jar that is full of coins.

"What's that Neal?" Mother asks.

"Some donations from your customers to sponsor Maysilee. A little more and we'll be able to get her something decent in the arena."

Tears form in my mother's eyes and she hugs him soundly.

"What's going on?" Father asks as he returns from the back.

I hold up the jar. "Neal collected this for Maysilee."

"A collection? That's genius." He doesn't hug Neal, but gives him a hard pat on the back. He looks around the shop. "We'll have to work through the parade. There's only one part I'm interested in anyway."

There's a knock at our back door and the Stauntons walk in. Every year since before I can remember, the Stauntons have always made us dinner on the busy nights during the games. It isn't charity, my parents always pay for the food and a little extra for their troubles. No one can afford to give a free meal no matter how generous they are.

The meal is subdued like every meal since the Reaping. No one wants to talk about anything not even the weather. Not with Maddy going into the arena in a week.

Afterwards Aster pulls Maddy's canary out of his cage. Daffy is about as miserable as the rest of us and despite my friend's efforts, she's unable to get a song out of him. Instead she lets him sit on her shoulder. The three of us sit on the floor and do our homework while we wait for the parade to start.

As soon as Maddy arrived in the Capitol they've been doing who knows what to make her their kind of beautiful. What did they do exactly? Guilt creeps up that it should be me. No matter what anyone says, this is my fault.

_ "Ah yes, there she is our goddess of Panem looking as stunning as ever!"_

Father stops working and comes to the TV. Falon Dawnson, the tribute that partnered up with my uncle and won. This year she has a gold lightning bolt over her eye and a victor's crown.

"Crown must be new," says Father with a smirk.

"How can you tell?" Neal asks.  
>Mother gives a quiet chuckle.<p>

"What's so funny?" Mr. Staunton asks.

"Where is it?" Mother asks.

"I gave it to Maddy," says Father sadly. "I think she had it with her at the Reaping."

"Ah, that," says Mr. Staunton.

Aster and Neal look at me for answers. I can't think of anything until I remember Father's pin. Maddy had that with her… but what does that have to do with a victor's crown?

The media is still swarming Falon as they start tossing out question after question about everything. If there's a way to relate it to her, they do. One asks if she will hold off the storm that seems to be brewing. She laughs, _"Sponsor my kids and we'll see if I'll be merciful."_

"Like she can control the weather," says Aster.

"Well, she does bring electricity to us poor souls," Neal teases. "Probably even controls the lightning."

I start laughing. My first real one since Maddy left. No wonder she like him so much. Despite how bad things may seem, he can brighten things up.

The cameras stay on her as she joins a group of Victors. Having lost interest I go back to my homework.

"She knows," says Father.

"Huh?"

Father looks at me, "Falon. She just had a chat with Amaranth. She knows that your sister is a tribute."

"Will that help? She does have four tributes this year," says Neal.

"I hope," he replies before returning to work.

The anthem starts. Despite the chariots being larger, it's still crowded. More often than not a tribute tries to wave to the crowd and ends up whacking one of their district partners.

"What on earth?"

All of our tributes are dressed up in similar coal-miners outfits that are just awful. Neal turns red and stops looking at the screen. Our district never gets good stylists. If she wasn't the only one with blond hair on that chariot, I would have a hard time guessing which one she was with all that makeup on.

One week. That's all she has left before she goes into the arena. Somehow Father believes a former ally of our uncle twenty-five years ago will be able to help her.


End file.
